


Fox Still Isn't A Furry

by SparkySheep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Digital Art, Fanart, Fox is a werewolf, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/pseuds/SparkySheep
Summary: What if Fox was a werewolf?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Spooky Wars Week





	Fox Still Isn't A Furry

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190793987@N03/50542423443/in/dateposted-public/)

For Spooky Week Day 4: Teeth, Claws, & Other Weapons. What if Fox got turned into a werewolf?


End file.
